1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting text associated with video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of detecting text associated with video may be classified into methods detecting text associated with video in a compressed domain and methods of detecting text associated with video in a uncompressed domain.
A conventional method of detecting the text associated with video in the compressed domain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,329, entitled “Automatic Caption Text Detection and Processing for Digital Images.” In this method, since the text is detected in the compressed domain, while it is possible to quickly detect the text, limited information is provided from the compressed domain, and thus the text cannot be accurately detected.
Conventional methods of detecting text associated with video in the uncompressed domain are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,101, 274, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Detecting and Interpreting textual Captions in Digital Video Signals” and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,094, entitled “Generalized Text Localization in Images”. With these methods, while it is possible to detect the text with some degree of accuracy, due to the time required to uncompress a frame, the speed at which the text is detected is reduced. Furthermore, it is difficult to detect the text in an environment in which there is a text area in a complicated background or when a background area quickly changes.